When I went into my story
by Eragon'sbabe
Summary: A random Eragon Fic I wrote in like 6th or 7th grade. A girl goes into a Eragon fanfic she is writing.


When I went into my story

Disclamer- I own noone from Eragon. I only own the character Katie who is a character from my own mind. So if you sue me sorry I am broke.

To the readers- Sorry this is randomness. I had it typed up from years ago and figured I'd post it. All in one part. Hope you enjoy it. (I know it has a bunch of mistakes this is from like 6th or 7th grade.

Lots of Hugs-Eragonsbabe

Prologue

For the fifth time that day Katie heard laughing she had just fell. When she got up she heard someone comment, " Smooth one." I mean it's not her fault that she always got tripped. Luckily she only had 5 minutes left of her shift. So now everyone thought she was even more clumsily than before. Everyone either ignored her or was afraid they would die if they were seen with her.

Chapter 1

How was work mom ask when I walked in " a new record 30 trays for 2 hours." "At least well know if your story was published in a couple of days" she commented in a attempt to cheer me up. "I'm going to my room I yelled" as I almost ran up the stairs. My secret story my one escape from the brat twins and the popular preps. Now where'd we leave our story? Oh yes Katherine had just been kidnapped, and now Eragon was looking desperately looking for her. At that point I fell asleep writing and the strange thing is I heard someone talking about me. When I woke up I screamed I was on the back of some strange dragon like creature, flying. Then a man or rather a boy turned a round and looked at me in astonishment. "It's ok " he said. I'm Eragon and we're flying on my dragon Saphira. At that point I was so shocked that I passed out.

Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes I was lying down as Eragon tended a small fire. Then suddenly he turned around. Before I could pull another faint attack he clammily asked " what is your name" "Katherine" I naturally said oh no I had told hem my real name. Wait I thought if I'm in my story then I was the character Katherine and all I had wrote would soon become true. I thought I knew all that would be said, thought, and did. I mean that's sort of a good thing right I mean if something happens I could change it right. Then something happened I had not expected. Eragon kissed me I mean not that it was bad or anything it was wonderful it's just if I had not known this would happen what did I not know? When the kiss was broken I noticed that Saphira had been growling at me the whole time.

Chapter 3

After that Saphira never left Eragon and me alone; I think this was partly because she was afraid one day she would wake up and find us lip locked again. But this never happened because she is way to over protective. The next day we were attacked Eragon was hit in the chest with an arrow and they almost took me. After that was over I was going to tend to his would but Saphira would not let me. He had to tell her at least 20 times until she finally listened. After this was done Saphira contacted my mind and said _now you listen here and you listen good missy. You and Eragon are almost getting to friendly she stated. So back off. _Why should I was my reply. _Because I say so and because I know that Eragon loves you. _Well that makes to of us I said to myself making sure that Saphira couldn't here. With in a week we were in the elf city Ellismera Arya was there to greet us. She looked at me as if I was E.T. but she said nothing so I assumed nothing.

Chapter 4

The next day Arya showed me where I would stay and brought me clothes. The dress was perfect except for the corset torture devices. When I went outside all eyes were on me. When I found Eragon he looked as if he was afraid that if he touched me I would break.

Eragon POV- Katherine's so beautiful should I ask her now

At that moment Eragon asked "would you like to go out on a." "date" I finished the sentence for him. "Ya" he said nervously. "course" I said with a smile. When I told Arya she pulled out a dress I thought she must have stole from a Disney princess.

Arya's POV- Eragon got a girl yes he'll finally stop stalking me.

When I met Eragon it looked like it was his turn to pass out. After our date we almost kissed but Saphira interfeired.

Chapter 5

About a month later Eragon asked me to marry me. Of course I said yes. But it was a secret engagement. About a week later I was kidnapped crap I thought wait Eragon. "Eragon" I yelled he instantly turned around "help" I pleaded. He ran to help me but unfortunately the kidnappers were faster than him. The first thing he did was find out were I was to be taken when he found out that I was to be taken to Galbotrix he went to get Saphira she didn't want to go but Eragon threatened that he'd leave with out her if she didn't. So she came. In the mean time I was tied up when one day I say Eragon flying above us he contacted my mind and told me that he would attempt to rescue me that night. I smiled at the thought "what are you all smiley about" nothing just that you're going to die tonight I thought. That night I was waiting for attack when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around there was Eragon. He cut my bonds and killed the soldiers.

Chapter 6

After the soldiers were killed and I got the circulation back in my hands Eragon said "we'll never be able live in peace until I kill Galbotrix". "I know" I said as I leaned my head on his chest. That night Saphira made us sleep in basically separate camps. Until later that night when snuck into my camp and listen to what all had happened. Then Saphira also came to listen to what I was saying. I told them how they had once tied me so tight that my wrist began to bleed. "This was all under Galbotrix's command" Eragon raged. Then he drew his sword swearing that with that sword he would kill Galbotrix and get revenge for all the king's evil deeds. "When we get to Uruabean I will go to kill Galbotrix alone. "But what if you're injured" I protested. Finally he said " fine you can come but you have to be careful." "Am I never not careful" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Chapter 7

We traveled 20 leagues a day and with in 5 days we had covered 100 leagues and that was about half the distance we'd have to travel. When we arrived we found a small hotel and rested from our long journey. The next day when we went to the castle we were denied entry. "What are we gonna do" Eragon asked when we were back in the hotel. "I got it " I announced; "what" he asked anxiety asked. " Why don't go to him asking for a blessing over our marriage" I explained. "Brilliant" he exclaimed. So the next day we went to the castle again and all we had to do was tell the guards we wanted the kings blessing and we get our entry. When we entered the throne room we heard Galbotrix say "so you are in search of my blessing." When he say who it was he froze "So the great rider finally joins us"; "and who might you be" he asked dumbfounded. "Let me guess your founce." "That is none of your business" Eragon replied. "and we didn't come here to chat I came here to kill you" said Eragon. Then the battle began to rage and my heart almost stopped when once Galbotrix almost killed Eragon luckily I threw my shoe at him which only bought Eragon enough time to recover from this attack. Then finally Eragon rid the world of Galbotrix's evil for all eternity.

Chapter 8

Then we went back to the Elf city got married. Then noticed at the reception that I had been gone for over a year when I mentioned this to Eragon he said that if I wanted to go back he under stood. But I couldn't leave Alagaesia I had friends and a husband there. Even though I knew that Eragon would come I would have to leave my friends. But if I stayed I would all my family and the few friends I had back home. Not to mention that if I went home married mom and dad would freak. But for the mean time I was there with Eragon. This was a major toughie, Eragon was a rider and Saphira couldn't go and live with us in the U.S.! What sould we do?

Chapter 9

When I woke up I was back in my bed in the real world. I thought it must have all been a dream but I new it couldn't have been. I didn't want to get out of bed then mom yelled to me that there were people here to see me. I didn't want to get out of bed not of the least to go see what was most likely a long lost cousin or something. Then I felt something sort of burn on my finger. I looked down to see the ring Eragon had given me was still there. I ran downstairs on the off chance that it was Eragon. When I got downstairs I saw a pleasing sight I saw Eragon talking to my dad about what sounded like Nascar at least he learned something about me talking about my world. Along with all our friends from Alagaesia and even Brom was there well and alive. So me and Eragon had to date again and a year later we got married. Again. And then we had another kid and we somehow combined the 2 worlds. And our son was a Dragon Rider just like his Father.


End file.
